1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparel, and particularly to a belt having one or more decorative accessories that may be installed, removed, and/or interchanged upon the belt.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ornamental embellishments and attachments for apparel have been known since prehistoric times. There appears to be a natural desire on the part of virtually all people to enhance their appearance in some manner to provide a distinctive and eye catching appearance. The manufacture and sale of various ornaments for temporary attachment to conventional articles of clothing is evidence of this trait.
Perhaps the other side of this trait is the nearly universal desire to clothe and cover the body in some manner. As clothing and apparel have evolved, separate garments for the upper and lower portions of the body were developed. Generally, the wear of pants, slacks, shorts, etc. requires a belt or the like around the waist to support the pants on the hips of the wearer. Belts may be used as well for the temporary or permanent attachment of various articles, e.g., tools, cell phone pouches, military hardware and equipment, etc.
Belts as such are utilitarian articles, with little or no ornamental embellishment. However, it is known to decorate some belts (particularly leather belts) with permanent ornamentation, and/or to provide a decorative buckle for the belt. Although such decorative buckles are generally removable and interchangeable, the decor (if any) of the belt per se cannot be changed or modified in such situations.
Thus, a belt with interchangeable accessories solving the aforementioned problems is desired.